


I'll Wait For You There

by anangelwithashotgun



Category: The Missing - Margaret Peterson Haddix
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jonah is soo cute., he wuvs u so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Jonah to go and save his own time period. You and he ponder on what will happen when he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait For You There

**Author's Note:**

> The song "Like A Stone" by Audioslave inspired me to write this. If you guys even wonder what I think older Jonah look like, I think he looks like Nick Robinson. That is the boy who plays Zach on Jurassic World. Just my thoughts. Also, I don't own Jonah Skidmore or JB (unfortunately), so they belong to Margaret Peterson Haddix.

"She can't go Jonah. I'm sorry." JB eyes flickered from yours to Jonah's. 

"Why not?" Jonah protested. He had brought Katherine, Chip, etc. to places that weren't their time period. He didn't understand why he couldn't bring you. You had experienced time travel more than enough in the five years you and Jonah have been together.

"Because it's just not safe Jonah. You would care too much about protecting (y/n) than you would on completing the task at hand." JB wished Jonah could take you along. You always kept Jonah's head level when he couldn't think straight or had to make a tough decision. You were there to back him up always but he needed to do this alone.

"I think he's right Jonah." you spoke up from behind Jonah. JB nodded a silent thank you towards you. "What if something happened to me? You wouldn't be able to live with yourself Jonah. You and I both know that." 

Jonah sighed, he knew you were right. How long would he have to leave you here though? You two spent so much time together that Jonah didn't know what he'd do without you by his side. 

"Alright, I'll do it. Could just give us a minute alone. Please?" Jonah asked JB. JB nodded and stepped away to toy with his Elucidator. 

"I know you're scared Jonah. I am too, I want to go with you but I just can't." you spoke and Jonah's eyes went soft. All you could think was that his brown eyes were pools of chocolate and you could drown in them if you had the time, but you didn't.

"I know baby, I know. It'll seem so long in the time hollow and in my time. You're my anchor when it comes to hopeless situations. This'll be the first time that we haven't been together for more than a day. Minus that time you went to Florida on vacation." Jonah laughed as your face scrunched up at the memory but you joined in on Jonah's laughter. Jonah savored that moment, he would miss your cute, airy giggle the most.

"You act like I'll never see you again. I'll be here waiting when you get back. Don't think you can get away from me that easily Jonah Skidmore. " you two laughed again, but then you took on a more serious tone, "I love you Jonah Skidmore. No matter where you are or how far apart we are. I will love you until you come back to me." 

Jonah's heart almost burst at your words. He cupped your cheek with his hand and you rubbed your cheek against the palm. Your hand coming up to rest on his. 

"God you're an angel (y/n). My angel. I'll love you until we can be together again. No matter what I will come back to you. That's a promise." Jonah's pride shown through and you knew he would keep his promise. 

"Alright Jonah it's time to leave." JB interrupted your loving gaze into each others eyes. Jonah nodded and brought you in for a kiss, Jonah's lips moved so slowly against yours. The tears fell from you eyes and you could taste the salt. 

"I love you so much (y/n)" Jonah said as he pulled away. You nodded, words were too much right now. In an instant Jonah was gone and you collapsed to the ground sobbing.

"I'll wait for you no matter what. I love you more Jonah Skidmore."


End file.
